A new Atlas
by Th 1998
Summary: Jaune gazed out of the window, his gaze somber. Below him he could see the mighty city of Atlas, it's lights glowing in the dark. Nothing that would indicate what had taken place just hours before. After all this time they had finally taken the first step towards their goal. They would make the world a better place, even if it required a few sacrifices.
1. Change comes at a price

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

**Okay, here is what you need to know about the events before the start of this ff.**

**The battle of Haven went much worse then it did it canon, with the only survivors being Jaune, Ren and Weiss (well and Ozpin but they did not find his new body yet). Loosing almost all of their friends changed the three and made them turn towards a more extreme solution. Realizing the needed power they came to a conclusion, Weisse's father, mother and brother needed to die.**

**That might seem pretty extreme but remember what they went through, great losses can make people take extreme actions. That aside neither of those three (her family I mean) is really someone that you need to shed any tears over.**

**The solution they came up with was to simply use Adam. Adams much more successful actions at haven have gotten him back more support of the Faunus and a chance to take down Jacques Schnee itself is of course invaluable. He would not just trust some random information so he would first need a bit of proof. This is, of course, regrettable but sacrifices must be made.**

**After being convinced of the truthfulness of the pieces of information he decided to actually mount an assault on Jacques which goes very successful. He and his troops never made it back alive however because the Atlas military arrives together with Weiss, Jaune and Ren and they manage to take him down. 'Regrettably' they were not able to save the lives of any of the members of the Schnee family and with Winter having no interest in the title Weiss becomes the next head of the family.**

**Different from her father she strives to work a lot closer together with Ironwood to bring about the changes she (and Jaune and Ren) believe to be necessary. If it wasn't clear already Ironwood was in all of that and agreed with the whole thing because it would allow him to not only take down Adam but also gain Weiss and with her the might of the Schnee family as a very close ally.**

**Well, that was a lot of info dumb but I thought it to be necessary for people who are interested how the situation you are seeing in this fic came about.**

.

.

.

Jaune gazed out of the window, his gaze somber. Below him he could see the mighty city of Atlas, it's lights glowing in the dark. Nothing that would indicate what had taken place just hours before.

''It almost looks peaceful.''

He turned to the side to see the face of his best friend, a wistful look on his face. Sighing he turned his gaze back to the city below them.

''We did what we had to do, you know that.''

''Of course I do, I just wish for it to never have come this far.''

Jaune could hear the sadness in Ren's voice, he understood exactly how he felt, after all, he was the same.

''As do I but we cannot change the past, all we can do is make sure is to create a future in which such things never happen again. What we are doing will ensure that future generation will not have to suffer as we did, it is the right thing to do.''

''You just wish it wasn't so hard don't you?''

At this Jaune smiled a bit, his friend's concern was touching.

''I suppose you are right, I know that what we did was necessary, but it still pains me to do. Why can't the people understand that what we are doing is the best for them?''

Now it was Ren's turn to sigh.

''It's because they are ignorant, their lives were easy. Living in Atlas they were never under any real threat, they were never forced to see their friends, their families, die. They have grown complacent, forgotten the dangers our worlds holds.''

Jaune knew that of course and it wasn't as if everyone was against them, many had recognized the necessity of their actions but still, he found it sad how many didn't.

Apparently having enough of the sad atmosphere in the moment of their triumph, Ren laid a hand on his shoulder blowing away the negative thoughts both of the had.

''Thanks Ren, I really needed that, we should not put on such sad frowns, after all, today is a day to be celebrated.''

Suddenly the door behind them opened and a soldier entered the room before saluting.

''Sirs, General Ironwood and Miss Schnee have asked for your presence.''

Jaune nodded at the Solider.

''We will be on our way right away.''

The soldier gave one last respectful bow before leaving the room again. Jaune made his way towards the door, knowing that Ren was right behind him.

''So it finally is time.''

''Nervous?''

Jaune had to chuckle a bit at that, it was funny. After all he had done the prospect of the grand speech made him nervous? He wasn't even going to say anything, just stand behind the general. Finally he answered Ren.

''I guess so, funny isn't it, that this would make me nervous.''

But Ren just shook his head.

''It really isn't, I am the same. Maybe it is the fear that something will go wrong so close before we have finally made it?''

''Don't go tempting fate now, that never works out well.''

Following this exchange they continued to walk in silence, occasionally nodding at the saluting soldiers they passed on their way.

Finally they had reached their goal, he could see Weiss stand in front of a huge set off doors, General Ironwood was nowhere to be seen. She seemed to have noticed his questioning look because she answered his unspoken question.

''The general is going over his speech one more time, making sure that everything will go well.''

Jaune nodded, that made sense, this day would shape the future of Atlas, no, off all of Remnant. There could be no mistakes. He could see that Weiss was almost as nervous as he had been a few minutes ago. She tried to hide it but he had long since learned to recognize how she truly felt.

''Don't worry, everything will be going fine''

These words gave him exactly the reaction he had expected, denial.

''I do not know what you are talking about.''

But he just raised his eyebrow and continued to look at her until she finally gave in.

''Okay, I am nervous alright? What if my dress looks bad, what if I make a fool of myself, we cannot afford to make any mistakes. So many things could go wrong, what if-''

Jaune decided to interrupt her, laying his head on hers.

''Nothing is going to go wrong, we will get through this without problems. It's the general that does the talking anyways. Oh and that dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you.''

He was rewarded for his words with a cute barely noticeable blush on her face.

''Thank you Jaune, you don't look bad either.''

Well, he couldn't disagree with her there, this military uniform really looked good on him, and on Ren for that matter.

''Should I search a room for you two, preferably a soundproof one this time?''

Hearing Ironwoods words Weiss became the reddest he had ever seen her, it looked utterly adorable. Grinning Jaune turned to the general.

''Are you ready for your grand speech sir?''

''As ready as I will ever be. I must once again thank all of you, without your assistance I could have never made it this far.''

But Jaune just waved it off and he could see Ren and Weiss doing the same.

''It was nothing sir, just trying to make the world a better place, you know, the usual stuff.''

Jaunes words managed to get a small amused chuckle out of the general.

''Well, I am happy to hear that. But I fear our work isn't over for a long time yet.''

This time Weiss was the one to answer.

''Maybe but we have made the first steps.''

That moment a soldier approached them.

''Everything is ready, we will go on air in 3 minutes.''

Ironwood nodded at the soldier before turning back to them again.

''It seems as if the time has come, follow me.''

Following the general, they entered the room the council members had used for their press conference. Ironwood took his position at the Podium while Jaune, Weiss and Ren took their Places behind him. They made sure to do their best to look impressive. In Jaunes opinion they quite succeeded at it, Weisse's dress making her look like a princess right out of a fairy tale and him and Ren in their Uniform looking like the kind of grand Heroes you read about in stories. Well, that might actually be the case in a few years, it seemed as if he had finally become the hero he had always dreamed to be.

Then the soldier operating the camera gave them a sign that the broadcast was about to begin and the general started with his speech.

''PEOPLE OF ATLAS HEAR ME!''

''TONIGHT MARKS THE DAY THAT ATLAS WILL RECEIVE A NEW LEADERSHIP!''

''THE COUNCIL WAS WEAK AND TOO SCARED OF LOSING THEIR WEALTH TO TAKE THE ACTIONS THAT MUST BE TAKEN. IF IT WENT ACCORDING TO THEM WE WOULD JUST HIDE OURSELF FROM THE WORLD UNTIL EVERYTHING BLOWS OVER.''

''BUT I HAVE SEEN WHAT IS OUT THERE, WHAT KIND OF FOE WE HAVE TO FACE. I DID NOT TAKE THE DECISION TO MOVE AGAINST THE COUNCIL EASILY.''

''I DEARLY REGRET ALL THE LIVES THAT WERE LOST ON THIS DAY, BUT THOSE SACRIFICES WERE NECESSARY FOR THE WELLBEING OF ATLAS AND ITS PEOPLE.''

''FOR MANY YEARS I HAVE LOYALY SERVED ATLAS AND DID MY UTMOST TO ENSURE IT'S SAFETY. I WILL ASSURE YOU RIGHT NOW THAT THIS IS STILL MY GOAL.''

''IF WE DO NOTHING NOT ONLY ATLAS BUT ALL OF REMNANT WILL FALL VICTIM TO THE FOUL CREATURES OF GRIMM AND THEIR ABOMINABLE LEADER, SALEM!''

''WE CANNOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN, WE HAVE TO STRIKE BACK BEFORE IT IS TO LATE AND FOR THAT IT WAS NECESSARY THAT I TOOK THE POWER FROM THE COUNCIL.''

''BUT I DO NOT STAND ALONE, AT MY SIDE STAND THE PROUD SOLDIERS OF THE ATLEASIAN MILITARY AND THE HUNTSMAN OUR COUNTRY HAS BROUGHT FORTH. AND THEY ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES, AT MY SIDE STAND WEISS SCHNEE, HEAD OF THE SCHNEE FAMILY, WHO AFTER THE TRAGIC DEATH OF HER BROTHER AND PARENTS AT THE HAND OF TERRORIST LEADER ADAM TAURUS, TIRELESSLY WORKED ON IMPROVING NOT ONLY THE LIVING SITUATIONS OF EVERY ATLAS CITIZEN, HUMAN AND FAUNUS ALIKE, BUT ALSO PROVIDED OUR TROOPS WITH THE MOST MODERN HARDWARE IN ALL OF REMNANT.''

''TOGETHER WITH HER STANDS HER FIANCEE JAUNE ARC, MEMBER OF THE LEGENDARY ARC FAMILY, WHO, TOGETHER WITH HIS PARTNER LIE REN HAS BEEN RESPONSIBLE FOR HELPING ME LEAD OUR TROOPS AGAINST THE MISLEAD SOLDIERS WHO CHOSE TO SUPPORT THE COUNCIL!''

''I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT UNDER OUR GUIDANCE ATLAS WILL FLOURISH LIKE IT NEVER HAS BEFORE, IT WILL BE A NEW AGE FOR ATLAS, NO FOR THE ENTIRE WORLD! ALL IS ASK OF YOU IS TO GIVE US THE CHANCE TO PROVE OUR WORDS. LONG LIVE ATLAS!''

No sooner then the broadcast had stopped the soldier occupying the room started cheering loudly.

''LONG LIVE ATLAS! LONG LIVE GENERAL IRONWOOD!''

Looking over the celebrating soldiers Jaune suddenly noticed a soft feeling in his hand. Turning his head he could see that Weiss had softly grabbed it with her own. She just gave him a gentle smile before turning her gaze to the room again. Jaune did the same, a soft smile now occupying his face, everything would work out well, he was sure of it.

.

.

.

**Well, that was not the longest one shot ever but when I suddenly got this idea I just had to write it out, it just seemed so interesting. I am not sure if I managed to bring over my thoughts well but I really hope so.**

**Now, you might be wondering why I am writing from Jaunes PoV when Weiss is more important to the overall story you might be wondering. Simple, because I prefer it that way, also I like the whole fallen hero(As in, the Hero stops being so idealistic and acts far less heroic, I am not saying that what he, Weiss and Ren did in this ff was necessarily wrong) stuff and with his knight getup and overall attitude he is the closest to a classic idealistic hero asides from Ruby.**

**Also about the pairing, despite what it might look like Weiss/Jaune is not actually my favorite pairing, it just fit the best for this ff. Not that I have anything against it (obviously) but I usually prefer Jaune/Ruby or Jaune/Yang (well for fics that play after Pyrrhas death). Jaune/Yang is actually something I never really thought about until I read the ff ''Warmth'' and since then I have begun to quite like it.**

**Edit: I have decided to make it a longer story after all.**

**Anyways, as always every kind of review is welcome, critic is after all just a way to better oneself.**

**This story has not been beta read yet.**


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not owning anything.**

**Well, this isn't something I was planning to write but it just kinda happened. As you can see by the fact that the fic was once set to complete, I was originally not planning to make this more than a one-shot but then I had the idea for this (and the following chapter) and I decided that I should make it a bit longer. I am sorry if some people liked it better as a one-shot but I just thought that maybe I could add a bit more to this story by making it longer.**

**Anyways, what you need to know is that this plays around a Year after the last chapter. The Atlas military has begone to move out all over the world, beginning with Vale. Jaune was put in command of this operation and has decided to first establish their foothold in a few of the smaller villages, beginning with his own home town. Ren is accompanying him while Weiss has stayed behind in Atlas because she needs to take care of the Schnee corporation and because of another reason that should become pretty obvious over the course of this chapter.**

**UPDATE: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOW BEEN UPDATED, SOME MISTAKES HAVE BEEN FIXED AND SOME STUFF HAS BEEN ADDED, MAINLY IN A CERTAIN SECTION.**

.

.

.

Flying really was something that belonged forbidden, what was so wrong about going by foot anyway? Sure, it was a bit slower, okay, a lot slower but really it was worth it in his opinio-

''Sir we are nearing target location, we will reach it in approximately 30 minutes.''

The voice of the soldier ripped Jaune out of his thoughts, it seemed that he would soon be able to set his feet on sweet land again. But that thought did not help much to improve his mood, how long had it been since he had last seen his family, barring Saphron of course. After he had run away from home he never had the courage to call them and after the fall of Beacon calling ceased to be an option. He turned to Ren, who was sitting to his right.

''Take control of the bridge, I will once more test our new long-range communication system to ensure that it works properly.''

The only response was an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow, was he really this obvious?

''Yes you are. Don't worry, I will make sure nothing too horrible happens while you give Weiss a call.''

He could see a few of the bridge crew smirking good-naturedly upon hearing Ren's words, they weren't going to let him live that down for some time... on the other hand, was there really anything bad about that? He quite liked being reminded of the fact that he was now married.

Retreating into his personal quarters he opened his Scroll and started a call. For a few seconds, he feared that it would fail, but their new long-range communication system proved to work without problems.

He smiled when he saw Weisse's face appear on the screen.

''Hey there snow angel.''

''Jaune? I did not expect a call from you for another few hours.''

Her voice sounded surprised but none the less happy about his sudden call.

''That was the plan, we are reaching the village soon, I just wanted to talk once more before. What if they are angry, what if they want nothing to do with me? My god, it has been 5 years since I last saw them.''

''Oh Jaune. They will be happy to finally see you again, to know that you are save. I may have not met them yet but I know them through your stories. They are not like my parents were, they genuinely love you and the fact that you are still alive will be the most important thing for them. If anyone needs to be nervous it's me.''

This confused Jaune.

''Why would you need to be nervous?''

Weiss just looked back at him as if she couldn't believe what he had just asked.

'' ... What do I need to be nervous about? We are married Jaune, by the brothers, we will be parents in a few months. Can you imagine how that call will go? Oh hello there, nice to meet you. Yes, I am the new head of the Schnee family, yes, it was us who developed these new communication systems, why yes, I am married to your son, did I mention you are going to get another grandchild soon?''

''Well, I mean, aren't parents supposed to be happy about such stuff?''

But Weiss just laid her head into her hands.

''Of course they are. But they also do not want to be told such things long after it has happened. That is just begging for a catastroschnee.''

''... I am just going to try and ignore that.''

''... Someday I will get you to admit that I am funny.''

''Anyways, I guess that you might have a point.''

''I always have a point.''

Jaune thought it better to not challenge her on this.

''Look, I am sure they will be fine with it, it's not like we could have just contacted that easily. Long range communication was not really all that available, especially not towards such a small village. How could they not be fine with it, I mean look at you, you are perfect.''

His words achieved their goal, Weisse's nervousness seemed to disappear, a thankful smile appearing on her face.

''Thanks Jaune I-''

''Sir, we need you on the bridge, now!''

The soldier interrupted whatever Weiss had been trying to say. Panic filled Jaune, was his family in danger? He turned back to his scroll.

''Sorry Weiss, I need to-''

''I know, go, quickly.''

And with those words, the connection was closed and he ran after the soldier onto the bridge. He quickly took his place on the command seat which Ren had left as soon as he saw Jaune enter the bridge. Quickly Jaune turned his attention to his best friend.

''What is going on?''

''We have received an emergency call from a short range transmitter. It is coming from our destination.''

Jaune's worst fears had come to pass, his family was in danger, what if they were already dead?

Seeing his worried face Ren quickly continued.

''But don't worry, they are still holding out, the number of Grimm is not that big. They just need every bit of help that they can get.''

Hearing this Jaune left out a relieved sigh, his family was still safe. And he could provide more than a bit of help. He opened a ship wide communication.

''Attention, here speaks general Arc-Schnee, we have just received a call for help from our target location. We are not facing many Grimm but they are a danger to the village none the less. We will make sure that the village will survive this attack. And remember, we are the pride of the Atlesian military, let's give them a good show.''

.

.

.

Flavo Arc wasn't having a good day. It had started out so good, well, as good as it could be when you were constantly wondering about the whereabouts off two of your children.

It did not help that they did not get much news so far out. But what he had heard made him worry about Saphron, the rumors about Atlas did not sound good and last he had heard from her she had one of their bases basically right on her doorstep. But at least he did know where she was, he hadn't heard from Jaune for 4 years now. He had, of course, heard that his son had joined Beacon, Ozpin had informed him of such.

But after it's fall he hadn't heard anything. And even before he had lost track of his son he had not even had a talk with him. He had wanted to of course but he felt like he needed to give Jaune his time.

He should have known that he would never back down from his dream of becoming a hero, no matter how much he was against it. He simply hadn't thought that his son realized how harsh of a world it was out there, what danger he would be going into. He could just pray that he was still save somewhere out there, that he would come home one day. For now, all he could do was to make sure that his home would still be standing by then.

With well trained motion, he beheaded a Beowulf that had tried to sneak up on him a second before the second one was struck down by a long spear, courtesy of his wife. He hoped that she was bringing good news.

''Thank the brothers you are back Olivia, did you reach anyone?''

He felt a weight lift from his chest when he saw her smile reassuring at his question.

''I did and not just someone, you won't believe it but do you know who answered me, a freaking Atlesian warship.''

He had indeed problems believing that.

''Atlas, why the hell are they here? didn't they close off all contact to the other countries?''

But his wife just shrugged her shoulders.

''I thought so too but I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, at the moment we could really do with their help.''

He supposed that she was right, questions could come later.

''How long do you suppose will it take until they arrive?''

The moment he had asked his question he could see a Nevermore preparing itself to attack someone, it was Rouge. But before he could yell a warning to his daughter the Nevermore was blasted out of the sky, it's brethren soon following. The whole sky was suddenly filled with a cascade of bullets and cannon fire.

He could see Olivia look up at the sky behind him, staring at it like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

''I think they are already here.''

Turning his own head he could only mirror his wife's expression. It was gigantic, he had seen Atlesian warships before and they sure as hell were not as big as this thing.

Taking a closer look he at first recognized it as nothing more than a larger version of a normal Atlesian Warship. But upon closer inspections, he noticed the differences. Not only were the sides of the ship fitted with more weapon platforms then normal even for ship this side but the long helm of the ship showed faint lines that indicated some kind of contraption that could be lowered. Knowing Atlas he assumed it was some kind of large weapon.

This, of course, meant that the Grimm that had chosen to attack the village stood not the slightest chance, it was over in minutes. The mighty canons of the Battleship ripped apart the flying Grimm as if they were paper, while at the same time landing crafts brought down a steady stream of combat drones who quickly overwhelmed the Grimm on the ground.

But now that his shock over the dramatic rescue at the last second was over, Flavo knew that he had to address the important question, why were they here? The nervousness in him grew stronger while he waited for the first Atlesian soldiers to make landfall. Giving a quick look to his wife to make sure she was taking care of their daughter he moved towards the first drop ship he could reach. Carefully he watched the Atlesian soldiers embark in an orderly fashion and move out to secure the area. With determined steps, he made his way towards the Soldier that was left behind to guard the transport, from his attire Flavo assumed it was the Pilot.

As soon as the soldier noticed him he gave a quick salute, this was a good sign, at the very least they had officially peaceful intentions. Finally, he stood in front of the soldier who seemed oddly nervous to look at him, which in the contrary was not a good sign at all.

Flavo finally chose to speak first, coming to the conclusion that the soldier would not.

''My name is Flavo Arc, our village is in your debt for coming to our help, we don't know if we could have survived without you.''

The soldier answered so quickly that he almost stumbled over his words.

''No problem at all sir, we are more than happy to help, no way we would let this village get destroyed. And can I just say that it is an incredible honor to meet you?''

Okay, now he was confused, he was a hunter of quite some renown and so was his own father when he still had been alive. Hell, their entire family had quite a reputation. But he doubted that this mattered much to some random Atlas soldier, then again there were probably a lot of Soldiers looking up to Huntsman, maybe that one had heard a story of a mission of his?

''I am not quite sure I understand why you would feel that way, did I once save someone close to you?''

At his words, the soldier looked confused for a moment before finally seeming to realize something.

''Right, I completely forgot that we are not in Atlas anymore. Of course, you couldn't have heard yet. Damn those Grimm and White Fang Scum for how they crippled us.''

Not heard yet?

''What are you talking about?''

But the soldier just lightly shook his head.

''I would love to tell you but I think it is better for the general to do so personally, I am just some lowly grunt doing his work after all, eh?''

General? Was Ironwood himself here?

''Dad?''

No, this voice, it couldn't be, could it?

Almost shacking he slowly turned around and before his eyes appeared his son.

He had clearly grown over the years but he still recognized him instantly.

,,... Jaune?''

.

.

.

Jaune gulped, this was the moment of truth. He took a quick look down on himself, good, he had not forgotten to take any pieces of his armor, he didn't want his parents to worry after all, well, at least not until he could not prevent it anymore.

''Hello dad. I have finally come back home. I am sorry that it took me so lo-''

He could not get any further because his father had caught him in a bone breaking hug.

He could see tears in his father's eyes. This shocked Jaune, he had never seen his father cry before. It also made him feel more guilty than ever for leaving as he had done.

''Oh Jaune, I am so happy that you are back. When I heard what happened at the Vytal festival I couldn't believe my ears. I was so worried, what if you had been killed, I don't know what I would have done.''

Jaune shock at his father's actions only lasted for a few seconds before he returned his father's hug just as strong. They only stopped when a call interrupted them.

''JAUNE?''

Turning around he could see Rouge, his sister really had grown over the years, no longer was she the little girl he had once known. That thought pained him a bit.

Before he had any chance to react she had her arms around him as well, quickly followed by their mother who had noticed her daughters scream instantly.

''Oh Jaune.''

Just like the last one, their hug only stopped when it was interrupted by someone.

This time it was in the form of Ren coughing.

Instantly Jaune remembered where he was and was just about to make sure everything had gone fine with the operation when he saw Ren smile at him.

''I will make sure everything goes right, you just focus on your family.''

He returned a thankful smile to his best friend and honorary brother.

''Thank you.''

And with those words, Ren walked away towards the nearest soldier leaving him alone with his family. He turned to his father, slight fear in his voice.

''Only Rouge? Were are the rest, don't tell me they are...?''

He left the words hanging in the air but his father understood anyways.

''No, no, no, thank the brothers not. They just most of them have already moved out, only Rouge is still here.''

That was good, he had already feared the worst. But before he could say as much his father spoke again.

''That does not matter now, what happened to you? And why are you here now with the Atlas military? Was that man your teammate? Where is the rest of your team?''

Wow, that were a lot of questions.

''Calm down dad, I will answer all your question. It all started when I decided to run away from home to join Beacon on my own. I of course never visited any combat schools so I had to fake my way in. I was really nervous and on the flight towards Beacon I seriously... (following is an explanation of the canon events until the battle at heaven).''

Over the course of his story, he could see his family's faces change until they finally settled into sadness and pity. He could see that they were trying to say something and moved to interrupt them.

''Don't. I know that you feel sorry for me but I have learned to come to terms with it. It happened and I cannot change it anymore, all I can do is accept what happened and move forward.''

He could see his father's expression soften.

''You really have grown haven't you Jaune?''

Sheepishly Jaune scratched the back of his head, it felt good to hear his father say that. Suddenly his father's face took on a more serious look.

''That said you still haven't explained to use yet what happened after that, or why you are here with the atlas military. Or why it looks like you are the general the soldier I spoke with was talking about.''

Suddenly Rouge cut in

''Or the ring on your finger.''

This got both of his parents attention

''THE WHAT?''

And their gazes instantly moved towards the ring he had on his left hand. Well, that had come out earlier then he had intended to.

''I guess I should properly introduce myself back, shouldn't I? Jaune Arc Schnee, General of the Atlesian military, the right hand of high commander Ironwood, Husband of Weiss Schnee... and soon to be a father.''

His words had caused all three of his family members to freeze.

''Guys?''

And then his mother fell unconscious.

He sighed, this would take a very long time to explain.

.

.

.

**Well, that was it for this chapter. Obviously this will not be the end of it, after all, they didn't really have a proper talk yet but I felt as if this was a good moment to make the break. Anyways, the next chapter will obviously deal with how his family reacts to what he has become and what he has done. As always every review is welcomed.**

**In case any of you are wondering stuff like, ''I thought this story would deal with characters that have decided to employ more extreme means, why are they so nice.'' or stuff like that then I just want to assure you that this is still the idea behind this story. It is just that this chapter and also the chapter after this one are focused on him meeting his family again. There is no reason for Jaune to act out his general personality so to speak. After all, everyone has multiple facets to their personality, I am simply showing different ones in different chapters.**

**This chapter has been beta read by ****Murphy Sl4w**


	3. Home Part 2

**Disclaimer: I am still not owning anything**

**This will be the second part of the family meeting story. It will continue right where the last chapter left off, just a few minutes later. All they did do in the meantime was wait a bit for Jaune's father and sister to calm down and to carry his mother to their home where they figured would make for a better place to have a talk.**

**Well, I do not actually have anything more to say beforehand so here you go.**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED. A FEW MISTAKES HAVE BEEN FIXED AND QUITE A LOOT OF TEXT HAS BEEN ADDED.**

.

.

.

By the time his mother had woken up again the family had decided to move the conversation into the Arc family home. The moment she regained her bearings she was on him again.

''Explain, now.''

Jaune was just about to do just that when the door opened and Ren came in, giving a quick salute.

''Sorry if I am interrupted anything but I just wanted to let you know that I finished overseeing the securing of the area. Again, sorry for interrupting.''

And with those words, he turned to leave when Jaune decided to speak up.

''Nonsense, you stay right here, if the soldiers are instructed you are free and if we are having a family talk then I want you to be part of it.''

He looked at his family, making it clear that he would not accept anything else but they did not look like they wanted to voice their protest, instead, they looked proud at his action.

''Thanks Jaune, it really means a lot to me.''

And with that Ren took a seat right beside him. He really should have known that Jaune considered him actual family, he had told him so before often enough.

This event did not distract his mother from her initial question though.

''Jaune, I want to know what is going on.''

''Of course mum but I think there is someone else who should take part in this talk.''

And with those words he took out his scroll, calling Weiss once more. Upon seeing this action his father grew confused.

''How are you making this call?''

''We have created a new long range communication system that can fit on a ship. It's part of the reason it is so large.''

No sooner then he had finished, Weiss answered his call.

''Missed me so soon?''

At this he smiled a bit, she was not wrong.

''Always but that is not really why I call right now. Weiss, meet my Mom, Dad and my Sister. Mom, Dad, Rouge, meet Weiss, my wife.''

And with that, he turned his scroll so that Weiss could see his family and the other way around.

''Hi, I guess it's... Weiss to meet you.''

...

...

...

''I AM FUNNY DAMN IT!''

Okay, that was awkward, he must be rubbing off on Weiss.

His father found his back voice the fastest. ''So, you are my son's wife, it really is nice to meet you, I guess?''

Well, that proved where he had gotten is awkwardness from.

His mother turned out to be far less overwhelmed by the situation. ''When did you meet? When was the marriage? Are there any videos? When will the baby come? Are you ready for a baby?''

Weiss did her best to answer the questions as quick as she could. ''At Beacon. Six months ago. Of course there are, I feel like all of Atlas was there. In about six months. And yes, we are.''

But his mother was far from done yet.

''How exactly did you meet at Beacon? What did you think of him?''

Jaune leaned back, this was going to be a longer story.

''Well, it all began when...''

.

.

.

Flavo enjoyed listening to the story of his son's wife, and wasn't that a strange thought to think? But during all of it, he couldn't help but turn to more serious thoughts. He would have to talk about this with his Son, he needed to know what was happening.''

''Jaune?''

Everyone looked surprised at his sudden question.

''Yes dad?''

He gulped, this was the moment of truth.

''What the hell is going on with Atlas, with you? How did you become a general at your age? Why are you here with an Atlesian warship? Why did that soldier think that it was an honor to meet me? And why did you call Ironwood high commander?''

Now his son's partner opened his mouth.

''Right, you probably haven't gotten the news yet, not with the current situation and how far off this village lies.''

Flavor sharply turned to him.

''What news?''

But the boy just waved it off.

''It's probably better for Jaune or Weiss to explain.''

He could see his son nodding at his partner. Then he turned to look directly at Flavo and the rest of his family.

''After what happened at Haven we didn't know what to do. We almost gave up when Weiss decided that we should try to join up with Atlas, they had the strength we needed. But we had not much to offer so we had no idea how to get them to work together with us. That is, until Adam Taurus sudden attack on the Schnee manor, leaving Winter and Weiss the only surviving Schnee members. Winter had no interest in the company and so Weiss became the new head. This gave us the power we needed to convince Ironwood to work together with us.''

At this Flavo had to raise his eyebrow. He didn't want to suspect his son but it sounded suspicious.

''That seems... awfully convenient.''

.

.

.

Jaune could see his mother look outraged at his father and quickly held out his hand to signify that he wanted to say something first.

''No need to get angry mom, dad is right after all. We needed to get more power somehow and that way we also managed to finally take down that bastard Taurus.''

At those words he could see his whole family looking shocked at him, had he said something wrong?

His mother spoke first.

''What do you mean he is right? Are you trying to tell me that you three killed your wife's family?''

Ah, so they didn't understand the whole situation, that he would need to change.

''We just made sure to let Taurus get the right information to do it himself. Ironwood then made sure the military would arrive in time to finish Taurus off but not fast enough to stop him before he had accomplished his goal.''

He could feel Weisse's disapproving gaze, so quickly he added.

''Right, that is, of course, nothing official, so we would really appreciate it if you did not tell anyone at all. Like seriously, I really wasn't supposed to tell you. Though really, it is more of an open secret by now anyway, not the closer details of course but well, you know how things go.''

But his family just continued to stare at him, he wasn't sure what going on. He turned to Ren but his best friend just shrugged with his shoulders. Maybe he should just continue to answer his father's questions.

''Anyways, with the power of the Schnee company and high commander Ironwood, we worked on changing Atlas. Sadly the council of Atlas turned out to be nothing but power hungry and selfish, so we had to take of them as well. Don't get me wrong, they were not wrong to amass their power but their failure to use it for anything but their own interests just could not stand, I am sure you understand.''

He could see his father's eyes widen in shock.

''Don't worry, nothing happened to us. It all went very quickly, not many decided to stand against us. After all, who would you support, General Ironwood promising to final change things, or a bunch of cowards that never gave a toss about what happened to you?

Anyways, in the last months we built up our troops and fleet and decided that the time to take action has finally come. With our new long range communication systems we can re-establish proper communication all around the world and with the help of our soldiers, we can make sure to secure Vale, Mistral and Vacuo. Neither the Grimm, nor the White Fang or even Salem will stand a chance against our might, of course, that is largely owed to Weiss.''

Hearing his last words he could see Weiss smiling thankfully at him, well, he did only say the truth, she had worked tirelessly to get them where they were now, Atlas technology nowhere near it's current stand. She deserved more praise for that then he could ever give her. Also he really loved to see Weiss smile at him, it made him feel warm. Finally he noticed that his family still didn't bring out a single word. Okay, now things really were getting strange.

''What is up with you guys? Is it really so surprising that I, in the end, I finally managed to become a Hero? I mean sure, I wasn't the best Huntsman to start off-''

He swore he could hear Weiss mumble the words ''no Aura'' between two very fake coughs, so much for feeling loved.

''-but I have become better. I assure you that I am more than capable of achieving this task. I know it seems much and honestly, it is, how couldn't it be with so much to stand in our way but like hell will I fail. How could I not with my best friend, my lovely wife and high commander Ironwood by my side?''

But it took another half minute until one of his family members finally talked again, it was his father.

''...What happened to you?''

What was his father talking about, hadn't he told him the whole story?

''What do you mean dad?''

''What do you think what I mean? You come back here and just tell us that you not only helped murder a bunch of people but participated in a coup and now came back here to tell us that you plan to help Atlas invade the rest of Remnant. Of course we would be shocked by this.''

How the hell had his father gotten that idea?

''We are not planning to invade other countries, we are just trying to save them. If they just agree to work with us we have no problem allowing them to keep their autonomy. Dad, Salem and her allies are out there, they are trying to collect the relics, do you know what happens if we do not stop them?''

But his father just scoffed.

''Pah, the relics are nothing but a myth. And who is that Salem supposed to be anyways?''

Ren shook his head at this.

''So did we think at first mister Arc, but I assure you that they are real. And Salem is trying to collect them all.''

Following Rens's short explanation Jaune continued with his.

''She is the one responsible for all that is happening. She is able to control Grimm dad, if we do not stand together we have no chance. We may have already lost enough time, Mistral and Vacuous Relic probably already have fallen in her hands as well. We cannot afford to stand divided anymore so Atlas will take the first steps to ensure that we stand together.''

But his father did not seem any happier.

''By sending soldiers to the people's doorsteps?''

Why didn't he want to understand?

''We are only keeping the people safe, they will understand.''

''And if they don't? What if they refuse your 'help'? What if Vale, Mistral or Vacuo refuse it? Do you want to force them to accept?''

''Yes. I know that some people will refuse the accept the truth but we cannot afford to take our time to convince them. I meant what I said, we probably have little time left, we must act now and we cannot afford to be obstructed by those who should stand beside us. We are the ones that will save this world, so of course, those that stand against us have to be put down.''

For the first time in a very long while, Rouge decided to open her mouth again. ''HOW CAN YOU SAY ALL THAT SO CASUALLY? YOU TALK ABOUT KILLING PEOPLE JUST LIKE THAT. AND NOW YOU WANT TO SAY THAT YOU WANT TO FORCE PEOPLE TO ACCEPT ATLAS INVADING THEIR LANDS AND CONTROLLING THEIR LIVES JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK IT IS THE RIGHT THING?''

Jaune patiently eyed his little sister with pity, they had been that naive once as well hadn't they? ''Listen Rouge, I know that it may all sound a bit bad but that is just what it means to be a hero. We have to make the decision others are afraid to make to protect them. Yes, a few people may suffer under our actions but we will save so many more, can you see that? At first, I felt terrible about that as well but do you know what I realized then?''

Not able to bring out words she slowly shook her head.

''That what we are doing is not simply just, it is necessary. Not doing it would be a far greater evil.''

But it seemed as if his Sister could still not accept the truth. ''But what about the people that will die because of that? Do you just plan to kill all those in the White Fang, all those that follow this Salem Woman?''

''They deserve it!''

This line was spat out with venom unusual for Jaune's best friend but he understood it all too well. Calmy he put a hand on Ren's shoulder who quickly calmed down before turning back to his slightly scared looking sister.

''Look Rouge, they are not good people. They are responsible for untold death and destruction, they have chosen to stand against all of Human and Faunus kind in our Struggle against the Darkness, death is the only proper punishment for such action, can't you see that?''

.

.

.

Olivia Arc had to make sure about her son's intentions and looking him in the eyes she asked. ''Do you truly believe that?''

Her gaze was met by an unwavering one of her son, who answered with a calm voice.

''Yes, I know we are doing the right thing and we will do everything to make sure to protect Humanity from Salem and her cultists.''

It seemed there was little use in trying to change his mind. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts before turning to her son again.

''I won't lie to you, I do not like what you have done, what you are doing but I can see the truth in some of what you have said. That does not mean I agree with your actions tough.''

At this Flavo raised his voice as well.

''And neither do I.''

She could see her son looking disappointed, his partner just threw them a stern gaze while his Wife looked at them in anger. She decided to continue before the Situation escalated.

''But you are still our son and we love you. We haven't seen you for years and I am not about to let something like that drive us out away from each other again. I know that we won't be able to change your mind so let us please not talk about this topic anymore. How about you tell us about your wedding day?.''

But if they had hoped to simply ignore the situation they had not judged their much changed son right.

''You are wrong but because you are our son we still love you, is that it?''

His voice, friendly through all the talk suddenly sounded dangerous.

Olivia quickly tried to calm down her Son.

''Look Jaune, it's just that-''

_''No!''_

This word was spoken with a power behind it they had never heard of their son and suddenly they could see that great Atleasian general that he had proclaimed to be in him.

''I have enough. When I wanted to become a Hunter I was refused training because you did not deem me good enough but hey, it is all okay Jaune, we still love you. When I got into beacon it was certainly fairly impressive but I could not really believe I would make it now could I. BUT HEY, IT'S ALL OKAY JAUNE, WE STILL LOVE YOU! NO MORE!''

He spent a few seconds obviously calming down and neither Olivia nor Flavo could find the words to speak up. Quickly Jaune had caught himself.

''Enough is enough! I am not going to let you tell me that my ideals are wrong. Look at the truth of the matter, this village was done for and who saved you? Was it Vale?''

Only Silence answered.

''Where it Hunters?''

...

''Come one, where is your answer?''

...

''... That's what I thought. We saved you, Atlas saved you and all we asked in return was a chance to prove ourself. But of course we do not get it, so often it is the same. Thank you for saving us now piss off because we are too prideful to accept the least bit of change to our life, least of all if it means being under the control of big bad Atlas who do horrible things like improving the infrastructure or shielding us from Grimm attacks. We are this world's last line of defense and we risk everything to save as many Human and Faunus as possible but you are to blinded by your own egos to see that. Be warned, our patience is not limited.''

He sadly shook his head.

''Don't misunderstand me, I still love you and sincerely hope that you will understand but I will not allow you to trample over our dream.''

Suddenly he stood up straight and moved to leave the house, Ren quickly at his side.

''I really do pray that next time we meet you will have understood.''

Neither of his family members could let him leave like that and as one they cried out for him, yet their voices changed nothing and without looking back again he left the house.

.

.

.

Jaune could feel Ren's supporting hand on his shoulder and he gave him a soft smile, he really was the best friend he could have ever hoped for. Looking at his scroll he could see Weiss shoot him a questioning look, he gave her a nod, he didn't want his first meeting with his family in ages to end with them drifting apart again but he knew that he had to make a stand as well, draw a line.

''Are you really okay with parting with them like that Jaune?''

He could hear the worry in Weisses tone and quickly moved to soothe it.

''I... I know the way I treated them was harsh but it had to be. I had to make it clear that I was not the boy they could baby anymore. They love me and I know it but they can't keep treating me like that, nor can they be allowed to act as if the dreams all of us work so hard for, that we sacrificed so much for, were nothing but stupid talk. I hope that my actions were able to wake them, so that when we next meet we can finally overcome all the issues that have build up between us over all this time.''

But Weiss was not finished yet. ''And if they did not wake up?''

From the change in her facial expression, he could tell that his own had changed into he so commonly wore while under his helmet.

''Then I pray for them that we won't meet again.''

.

.

.

**Well, that was it for this chapter. The wedding will be, like I said, a separate one shot later on the line. This chapter concludes the whole meeting of the family mini 'arc'... yeah, I know I am not funny. The next chapter will deal with something else.**

**If you haven't noticed it yet, this fic works like my ''Dawn of a new age'' one. Meaning that even though there is a connected story it is told through multiple short stories.**

**Anyways, as I said, this chapter was probably a bit more dramatic than the last one because this one dealt with why Jaune is actually in Vale again.**

**Now, just in case some are confused by how Jaune acted in general, remember, that is how things are from his view. He, Ren and Weiss do what they do because they think it is the right thing, so of course, his view on things is very subjective. You can decide for yourself if you want to agree or disagree with him but I just wanted to make that point clear.**

**Like always every review is welcome.**

**This chapter has been beta read ****by ****Murphy Sl4w.**


	4. A different view

**Disclaimer: And to no one's surprise I still do not own anything.**

**Okay then, this chapter will deal with a new PoV.**

**We have seen how Jaune views what they are doing and how his family does. So what other perspective could be better than that of an overeager new recruit?**

**Of course, the chapter will still be mainly about him but his actions will be described from the view of a fresh recruit to the army. Well, 'fresh', he is after all already in active service. Even though it should be obvious I'd like to point out that his view as well is extremely subjective.**

**This chapter will also finally show more of the extreme behavior I talked about already(remember how they got where they are now) actually happening. The last chapters did not really show it all that much because Jaune was around family and friends, this time he won't be.**

**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED. I FIXED A FEW MISTAKES, CHANGED A FEW LINES AND ADDED A GOOD AMOUNT OF LINES. JUST LIKE WITH CHAPTER 3 THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED.**

**.**

**.**

''normal speech''

**''Jaune speaking with his full armor (Imagine the Mc's knight from white knight chronicles but with a more classic knight helmet and Jaunes sword and shield instead) on''**

.

.

.

Cobalt loved his Job.

Ever since he had been a child he had dreamed of becoming something important, to do something that mattered. But it had never been more than some vague wish, until that day 5 years ago. It had been a day like any other when he had decided to take a walk. The alarm had completely taken him by surprise, after all, they were supposed to be safe from Grim. But it was not the Grim, all over speakers droned the voice of general Ironwood, asking the citizens to stay in their homes and not open the doors to anyone. He had almost made it home when he saw the first Soldiers.

They must have thought him an enemy because he could see them raise their rifles at him, at that moment he was sure that his life was over. But then he had come, his whole body clad in shining armor.

In the blink of an eye he had cut into the soldier's line, they had not stood the slightest chance. His sword cut through their armors as if they were paper and whatever bullets might have hit didn't even seem to faze him. He knew that he probably should have run home but he couldn't tear his head away from this figure, looking like nothing in the world could ever cut him down.

When it was all over and done the soldier's bodies covered the ground and the figure took a deep look at him.

''**Stay safe, don't worry, it will be over soon**.''

And with that, he was gone. But he had left behind something far more important than just a few words, a dream. Cobalts parents had looked the proudest he had ever seen them when he had revealed to them that he planned to become a soldier and he had made sure to live up to their pride. No matter the task he had made sure to always be under the first to finish. No matter what the problem, he worked tirelessly to fix it.

In the end, it had paid off. When the time had come for their first duties, he had been chosen to serve on the Salvation, flagship of the Atlesian military under Jaune Arc-Schnees personal command. He almost couldn't believe it, he would serve under the hero of the revolution himself. That day was the proudest he had felt in his entire life. He knew that this would assure that he would work towards something that was bigger then he himself could ever be.

Yes, he truly loved his job... that, however, did not mean that he loved everything that came with it.

''For the last time sir, we will stay here and built an outpost, no matter whatever complaints you may have with this.''

The angry man obviously did not understand the meaning of the words Cobalt was trying to convey.

''And I am telling you that I refuse. I am the mayor of this village and I sure as hell won't allow some Atlas dogs to set up shop around here.''

Whoever had been the genius that decided they needed to come over as peaceful as possible?

''And I am telling you that I have my orders. This Village lies in the center of a number of other forward settlements, it is the perfect place to build a forward base that will allow us to respond to Grimm attacks in the shortest possible time.''

''You mean to say to keep down any who would speak against you.''

Brothers give him strength.

''We are here to protect you.''

''We didn't ask for your help.''

''And yet you need it. And we will be the ones to provide it, want it or not.''

''Yeah, along with taxes.''

It was as if he didn't even want to listen.

''As we have made clear multiple times, taxes will only be demanded when this village has been deemed to not be a frontier town anymore. And even when that time comes it will only be a small price to pay for what we are providing.''

''And what if I decide that we do not want what you are providing?''

''**Then we will make sure that the next mayor will want it.''**

Suddenly hearing the voice of his commander shocked Cobalt and he saluted as quick as he could while still keeping his composure, it would not do to seem unprofessional. Especially as the general had seen Cobalt fail just now. Despite the situation, he could not be helped but spend a short moment in awe looking in awe at the armor-clad form and two of the Soldiers of his personal guard. Cobalt recognized the two of them were wearing the newest Model of the X3523 Tactical dreadnought suit, or Hunter killers as everyone but the scientists called them. In their suits, they stood a good two and a half meters and definitly made for an imposing sight. The moment of awe passed quickly though when Cobalt remembered the situation he was in.

''I am terribly sorry sir, I have tried to talk sense into this man but I was unable to. I am ready to receive any punishment you deem necessary.''

But the general just let out a small chuckle.

''**There will be no need for that soldier. Not everyone can be just convinced, it was not your fault. Some people simply require a bit more of a guiding hand, you were just following the perimeters giving to you in your orders, nothing wrong with that.''**

It seemed though that the mayor did not like being ignored.

''Did you just threaten me?''

Cobalt could she the general slowly turning to meet the majors gaze head-on.

''**Yes.''**

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?''

''**I take you for a power hungry fool who refuses to give up on a bit of his power for the good of his subjects.''**

''Subjects? Is that what you see us as? We just want to be left in peace.''

''**No, you want to be left in peace so you can keep all the power to yourself. And with that decision, you would take away all the good our presence would do to the entire region. That is unacceptable. If you are not willing to comply we will simply search for someone that will.''**

''And what if I decide that I do not agree with that?''

''**Then we will force you to cease your position to another.''**

''And if I resist against that what then? Will you kill me?''

Cobalt really didn't like the way the man spoke and made sure that his rifle was ready to fire if needed.

''**I can assure you that we are capable of subduing any such attempt with non-lethal force. Now I ask one last time, will you work together with us or do we need to search for someone else that will?''**

''If you will not leave then I will just have to force you, you left me no other choice.''

Cobalt could see that the general did not even try to move his hand towards his weapons.

''**Cease this foolishness, you cannot defeat us, now stand down and stop this ridiculousness.''**

But it did not seem as if the Major was ready to see reason.

''DIE YOU DAMN ATLAS DOG!''

Before he had time to truly realize what was going on Cobalt had already jumped in front of the Ax the mayor had suddenly swung at the general. Never in his life had he felt that much pain before, it took all he had just to keep his consciousness. He didn't know how long he had been lying on the ground when he finally felt the pain vanish. Opening his eyes he could see the general, his armor sprinkled with Blood, Cobalt had a strong feeling that it was his.

**''Don't worry, your wounds are not lethal, you will be fine.''**

''So- Sorry for act- *cough* acting so stupid general. I know you co- could have handled that Ax much better *cough* than me but I co- couldn't help myself.''

''**Yes, it was extremely stupid. You are not Huntsmen, your body is not meant to take such blows. Not only does my armor offer much more protection but I am also protected by my aura. Not to mention that I far out skill him. Nonetheless, I feel touched by your actions, they showed bravery.''**

''Wh- What about the mayor, did you *cough* take care of him, sir?''

**''Take a look.''**

Slightly turning his head, Cobalt could see the Major, still struggling in the grip of one of the general's personal guards. He was obviously not ready to give up yet.

''DAMN YOU ATLAS DOG, ARE YOU NOT EVEN MAN ENOUGH TO FIGHT ME YOURSELF?''

Cobalt could see the general once again turning towards the Major

''**What made you think that you would be worth my effort?''**

The Major simply spit at the Generals helmet covered face.

''Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me, show me your so called protection and justice.''

Not even seeming faced by what happened the General just looked intensively at the Major.

**''Kill you? Oh, you misunderstand, I have no plans to kill you right now. No, you are much better served as an... example, to show the people what happens to dissidents that try to disrupt order. Take him away!''**

**''SIR!''**

And with a salute, the two soldiers dragged the still screaming man away towards the Salvation.

After a few seconds of silence, the General turned to address Cobalt again. Slowly he reached up to his head before taking off his helmet. A young face with brilliant blue eyes and shining blond hair appeared in Cobalt's view. ''Now then, what to do with you?.''

Cobalt struggled to lift himself into an upwards position with little success. But before he could fall down again he felt himself be caught and he made out a faint chemical smell, it seemed the medics had arrived.

''Just *cough*, just patch me up a bit and I am ready to go again, sir.''

Bravery aside Cobalt really hoped that this was the case. The look on his Generals face told him otherwise.

''Patch you up a bit? You can forget about using your left arm ever again and your chest does not look in any way like any chest should look like.''

Cobalt did his best to break down upon hearing that, he did not want to be a cripple. The change on his generals face told him that he did not manage to hide his shock to him.

''Now, you have to choices.''

He held up a finger. ''First, you stop being a soldier, we send you home and search you a job in our program for wounded veterans. Of course, you will also get a civilian level replacement for your arm.''

He raised a second finger ''Two, you stay in the military and enter the cybernetic soldier program. You will be patched up with military augmentations and limb replacement. Afterward, you will be assessed and possibly offered further voluntary augmentations to your body. Then if everything goes well you will be assigned to the specialist unit best fitting to you. Those include many units and just to name a few there are my personal guards, the underwater corps or the chem dogs. You do not need to choose right now of course.''

This was not even a question for Cobalt, he would never get a choice like that again in his life.

''No *cough* need for that sir. I will join the cyber- cybernetic soldier program.''

The General gave him an intense look.

''Are you sure about that soldier, this decision is final.''

Cobalt only nodded weakly but determined.

''It is. This is the biggest *cough*, biggest chance I will ever get.''

With a satisfied look, the general slowly put on his helmet again.

''**In that case, I wish the best of luck to you, soldier. I hope that when we meet again I can lay my eyes upon a new specialist.''**

''You will sir, I promise you that.''

With a thumb, the general hit his fist against his chest plate. ''**For the Future.''**

In return, Cobalt used the last of his strength to give the general another salute. ''May Atlas reign be eternal.''

And with that, he finally sunk into a medically induced sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And we are done for this time with the chapter.**

**But now I need to make a few things clear.**

**Why the full body armor?**

**Simply, it looks impressive as fuck and people love to have a hero to look up to. The armor is of course outfitted with the most modern technology available but the main purpose of it is to make Jaune look good to the people of Atlas, propaganda is a very useful tool after all.**

**Why handle the mayor so confrontational?**

**As you may have noticed he didn't really handle it as well as he could have been. Surely a more careful course of action could have convinced the major. That is on purpose, Jaune intentionally provoked the major. Again it's all about the propaganda. That's why he had to make sure that it would be the mayor to attack first and that only the major would be hurt. It's basically the whole carrot and stick thing. One the one hand it shows that Atlas is reasonable enough but on the other hand it shows that they won't let people fuck with them in any way. That Cobalt decided to jump into the attack was not expected but it only helped the whole thing.**

**Is the mayor supposed to be some total moron?**

**Yes and no. As I said, Jaune was kind of provoking him and they never asked for help, most outlying villages probably don't want to have much to do with any form of government too much. On the other hand, attacking when you clearly have no chance is quite stupid but so are many decisions made by people who are unable to control their emotions. **

**That said Jaune's concern over the solider was not meant to be fake in any way, nor is his desire to help.**

**As always every review is welcome, as are questions and especially tips on how to improve my stories.**

**This chapter has not been beta read yet.**


	5. To do what is right

**Okay, this time we will deal with Jaune's Pov again. Once again it will focus on the reactions to Atlas's actions and how Jaune handles them. While we as of now looked at people disagreeing with Atlas occupation this time it will take a look at the other side of the coin. Sympathizers that support the aid of Atlas and want to help. **

**Attention: This chapter has now been updated as well. As with most of the chapters that I have updated it changes quite a lot about it. Aside from grammar fixes, I have changed much of the content so it would fit better into this kind of story or simply makes the situation come over better.**

.

.

.

Jaune wasn't sure what to do. Someone kept sabotaging them constantly. It was never anything important, just what was unimportant enough to be left lightly or completely unguarded. But even if they did not cause any real material damage moral was a completely different thing. The damages where insignificant really but that was not how the soldiers and civilians saw it. All they saw was blows being struck and left unpunished. To let this go would be unacceptable.

It would do no good if people thought that Atlas would just let others get away with messing with them like that. They needed to show that they were in control of the situation. Yet Jaune simply didn't have the manpower to protect everything at the same time. many of his men, himself and Ren included were busy eradicating the Grimm most of the time. Most of the others were making sure that no Grimm got to close to either the village or the camp. Once again he cursed the fact that the Salvation, who carried most of his troops, was still only too return in four days but nothing could be done about that. She had been desperately needed to secure the save retreat of the heavily damaged Heart of Iron.

It also did not help that he had decided to make the camp open to the villagers as a sign of good faith. But he couldn't take that back again, it would sour relationships. Talking with Weiss had been no help either, smart as she may be, she was not exactly the best at getting people to like her. Not that he was dumb enough to tell her that.

He was pulled out of his musing when he suddenly got a call from the soldier that was on duty guarding the camp entrance. Quickly he took it.

''Are there any problems?''

''I am not sure sir.''

Well, that was vague as hell.

''What do you mean with that soldier, is there or is there not?''

''Well, I have this kid here that requests to speak with you, one of the villagers.''

Okay, that was definitely not the answer Jaune had been expecting.

''A kid?''

''Yes sir, he says that he has information about the incidents.''

''The incidents being the sabotage acts we have kept quiet about?''

''Yes sir.''

Of course those incidents, why did nothing ever work out for him?

''Just keep the boy there, I will speak to him, better to hear what he has to say.''

''Yes sir!''

And with that, the connection was cut off.

Opening the door of his improvised command center, a quickly erected bunker, and making off towards his destination he was surprised to run into Ren.

''I didn't expect you here Ren.''

Ren gave him a small smile as a response.

''I have managed to finish my tasks earlier than expected and hoped that we could use the rest of the evening to spend some time together.''

Jaune let out a small sigh.

''That really sounds nice but sadly something came up. With any luck, it will be resolved quickly tough. Want to come along?''

Ren just nodded and fell into step with him when he started to once again make way to his destination.

''So, what is it that has come up Jaune?''

''Well, I was informed that some kid wants to speak to me.''

Instead of asking another question Ren simply raised a single eyebrow.

''It seems he has something to say about those sabotage acts. It is probably nothing but who knows, maybe he will at least say something that will lead us closer to the culprits, anything to stop this annoyance.''

''Maybe he is involved with them?''

He could just sadly shake his head.

''I really hope not but I thought about that possibility as well. We will have to wait and see.''

They spent the rest of their short walk making small talk until they finally reached their destination. Jaune took a good look at the kid, he really was young, maybe 10 and he looked beyond scared.

He gave the guard a careful look, making sure to give him a discrete hand sign before starting to speak in a loud tone.

''Leave us alone.''

''Of course sir.''

And with a respectful salute, the soldier left the three of them alone, or at least he made it seem that way. Jaune was completely confident in his and Ren's abilities of course but it never hurt to have backup. He gave the boy a kind smile, hoping to get rid of a bit of his obvious fear. It seemed to work because the boy stopped fidgetting and looked at Jaune in determination, even if his nervousness what still clear.

''I heard you wanted to talk with me.''

The boy answered so fast that he almost stumbled over his words.

''YessirIamverythankfullthatyoutookthetime-''

''Whoa, slow down there, you remind me of my old teacher.''

This caused the boy to blush in a bright red and shutting up before finally speaking up again, this time much slower.

''Sorry about that. I came here because I know who is attacking you guys.''

Jaune and Ren shot each other a look.

''You do?''

The boy nodded.

''Yes. Yesterday I decided to sneak out to take a look at the camp by night-''

He looked at them uncertainly, probably not sure if he was in trouble for that. Jaune just gave a small laugh while waving it off.

''Don't worry, you are not in trouble, believe me, I have done far worse than just sneak out at night when I was your age.''

Not that he would ever tell anyone what it was, just as he would forever continue to deny that it was him that had destroyed his mother's dress.

Looking happy at not being scolded the child continued.

''Well, here is the thing, when I was sneaking out of the village I could see those three guys who were sneaking around just like me. I was wondering where they were going so I followed them carefully. After a few minutes, they reached one of the watchtowers in construction. After waiting for the Patrol to leave they, set some kind of explosive to it and quickly ran away. I- I was really scared so I ran as well, I was not sure what to do.''

This was simply wonderful. If that kid could recognize the ones responsible it would hardly be any trouble to take them into custody. There was just one thing he was not sure about yet. ''Why did you? Speak to us I mean.''

At this, the nervousness seemed to vanish a bit more and with a determined voice, the boy started to speak

''Because it's the right thing to do. I can't believe how so many of them are talking about you. What did you do to deserve their hate? Would it not be for you, dad would maybe already be dead by now. He was really sick but that far out here it's hard to get proper medicine. Each day we had to fear him not making it, I was so scared that I would lose him. But then you guys appeared and without asking anything in return helped him. Because of you I and mum don't have to fear for dads live anymore and I just want to repay you somehow.''

This was not the answer Jaune had expected to hear but he was pleased about it.

''We are helping because we want to, no need to thank us. The reason we are here is to make sure that things like this will not happen. We will bring order back to this land and drive back the Grimm, that is a promise. We will forge a new future for humanity and you have just helped us greatly. Now, do you believe you can recognize the ones that blew up the watchtower?''

He could see the kid give a careful nod. Slowly he listed all the features he could remember of the three saboteurs and even managed to give the names of two of them. When he was finished Jaune gave him a warm smile and put on hand on his shoulder.

''That is absolutely wonderful, this will be a great step towards securing the peace.''

Seeing the smile that engulfed the kid's face he continued.

''You know what, I think the whole thing calls for a reward. What do you think would your father say to the position of major of this town?''

He had not thought that it was possible for the boy to smile even brighter but he had been obviously wrong.

''Really? My dad the major? But all I did was trying to repay you for what you did.''

Beside him, Ren just shook his head slightly and addressed the boy.

''Many others would not have had the courage to speak with me as you did, you can be really proud of yourself.''

Before any of them could do anything else they were suddenly interrupted.

''INDIGO!''

And the next second a woman had thrown her arms around the boy, probably his mother.

''Thank the gods you are here, what the hell were you thinking to go away without telling us?''

She quickly turned around to Jaune and Ren and bowed her head.

''I am so sorry for my son's behavior, please forgive him. I promise he won't do so again.''

Jaune was quick to explain the situation to her.

''There is absolutely no reason to apologize mam. The opposite really. Your son was a very brave little man, in fact, we were just talking about the possibility for your husband to fill the position of major as a reward for your son's brave actions.''

The woman just looked dumbly at him before finally asking.

''You are serious, aren't you?''

He gave her a small nod.

''I wouldn't joke about something like that. Your son has happened to stumble upon very important information and selflessly took it upon himself to get that information to us. He was obviously raised very well by his parents.''

His words didn't seem to calm the women down.

''Important information? Is he in danger?''

He quickly shook his head.

''Not at all, I can assure you that the people involved won't make any more issues after tonight.''

His assurance seemed to calm down the women.

''Just take your son home mam, we will handle the rest.''

''Of course sir.''

And with that she quickly she took her son's hand and turned around to go home. After a few steps, Jaune called her one more time, causing her to turn her head in question.

''Don't be too hard on him, he did some real good today.''

This caused her to give him a kind smile before nodding and continuing on her way.

''Well, that was certainly not how I expected this to go.''

Jaune could only nod at Rens's words.

''But Jaune, isn't making the boy's father major like that really a good idea?''

Jaune let his gaze wander over the horizon for a bit before answering.

''I believe so yes. From what I gathered they have every reason to feel positive towards us and having one of the villagers in the position will make it easier to get the others to follow in line. Not to mention that their son sees us as his personal heroes it seems. One more reason they will stay loyal to our cause, especially when they see how much good we do. Though I say we should keep an eye on the kid, Atlas always needs loyal soldiers, who knows, when he is a bit older he may fit this role.''

He could see Ren think about his words for a bit before nodding. ''Sounds like a good plan. Well then, I will gather a few men and take in those three saboteurs, what should we do with them?''

''Send them to our closest prison camp, let them repay the damage they caused.''

And with those words, Jaune turned around and made to leave. After a few steps, he stopped and once again turned his head around.

''And do hurry will you, I still want to spend that evening together. I will try to cook up something nice.''

He could a small smile on Ren's face.

''Will do fearless Leader.''

.

.

.

**Well then, another chapter is done.**

**So, why did I change so much? Honestly, because I really did not like how it was originally. I mean really, such obvious sabotage of people that are clearly way to open about it? It really made Atlas look incompetent which was not at all intended. So I changed a bunch of stuff so that it actually makes sense that they did not simply catch them alone. **

**Also, I changed the whole reward thing because well, it kind of came over a bit cartoonish I guess you can say? I mean really, a fucking medal for a small kid? A civilian kid I might add. The way it is now the reward is way better and also a calculated move at the same time. After all, a leader always has to take everything into account, which includes how to make sure that a newly conquered place stays compliant.**

**Anyway, like always every review is welcome as are tips on how to improve the story or certain chapters.**


	6. Old spectres and new ghosts

**Yeah, I know this chapter seems strange but it should become clear pretty quickly what is going on and that this is indeed connected to the story. I am not sure how you will like it but I wanted to do something different, staying original and all that.**

**UPDATED: Differently from the chapters, I changed until now this one does not have large parts completely rewritten. It has, however, a lot of small parts changed and a few errors fixed.**

.

.

.

''You know, I am still not feeling comfortable with doing it.''

Aurus sighed, he really thought they were finished talking about that.

''How often do I need to tell you again Orthos? We don't have a choice. I do not enjoy doing this anymore then you do, neither do Alexander or Morgan but what would you have us do? Wait another few months?''

''I mean, can't we?''

Apparently, he had not made himself clear enough.

''Oh for fuck's sake. No, we cannot, you heard it yourself from the 'esteemed Leader' didn't you? By then we would probably be standing in fucking Mistral beating down civilians for daring to exist or more likely in front of a shooting squad.''

Orthos just rubbed the back of his head.

''I guess you have a point there. Still, couldn't we do something different, like kill Ironwood?''

Not for the first time, Aurus wondered how the hell he had managed to not kill his partner in his sleep yet.

''Let him Aurus, you know how he is when he gets nervous.''

He turned his head towards Alexander.

''You can talk easily. I'd switch partners with you any day.''

Suddenly a pair of arms slung themselves around Alexander from behind and Morgans face appeared. Alexanders face froze in shock.

''Sorry to disappoint but I am more than happy with my partner.''

Alexander didn't seem to share her sentiment at this very moment however.

''By the brothers Morgan, why did you sneak up like that, my heart almost stopped.''

But she just waved it off casually.

''Take it as training, if I was a Grim you would be dead by now.''

But Alexander just snorted.

''I genuinely doubt it.''

Aurus had no problems believing him, he had once seen a Grim bite out his teeth on Alexanders arms. He had not even thought this to be possible. Orthos took this moment to clink himself into their little banter.

''That is nice to hear and all that but I would much prefer to hear what you have found out Morgan.''

She just rolled her eyes.

''Have it your way party pooper. Our Information was right, there is indeed an old escape tunnel left from the time of the great war.''

''Yeah, which doesn't scream trap at all.''

Of course, Orthos would feel the need to complain, he had a point though.

''As much as I hate to agree with him he is right. Are you absolutely sure about that information?''

The mirth disappeared from her eyes and she answered his gaze with a determined one of her own.

''Yes, as I said, I heard it from one of the guards. He said that he only found it by accident and that it was shown on none of their plans. I know that it was the truth, or was my semblance ever wrong before?''

It wasn't and that was a godsend. Having a living lie detector was sometimes more useful than any strange flashy superpower... sometimes. That the guard was telling the truth however did not mean that the information was necessarily right.

''You normally do not put secret escape routes on your plans.''

But she waved it off.

''He said that the took a look at it, there is no way it is still operational.''

''And why is that?''

A small smirk appeared on her face, he gulped and shared a look with Alexander. The look promised information he was sure he didn't want to hear.

''Because it's in such a bad condition that the whole thing is basically a death trap.''

He could hear slow clapping, Orthos voice was practically dripping sarcasm.

''A brilliant strategy. Let's sneak through the deathtrap to get into a heavily guarded mansion to kill the 'princess of Atlas' by heroicly murdering her while she is unable to fight and hope to the brothers that we will get away before her husband or Ironwood catch wind of it and gut us like pigs. Truly, the people will sing stories about us. ''

Morgan gave him a look.

''So, does that mean you are on board?''

''... are you gonna care if I say no?''

She clapped her hands together.

''Great, nice to see that we have your support.''

''I hate you.''

''Awww, I love you too.''

He figured that he should stop the two of them before they went entirely off track.

''Putting aside Orthos... 'professional' description I need to know, can we make it through or not?''

Once again all humor vanished from her face and she gave a short nod.

''Yes, it might be a deathtrap but it won't stop us, we just need to be careful.''

He gave her a nod back.

''All right then, let's go''

He could see Orthos snap his head around.

''You mean now!?''

''... What were you thinking we were doing here?''

''I thought were just scouting out stuff, you know, not throwing ourselves headfirst at it as fast as we can.''

''Okay, be my guest, I heard that the Salvation is due to return later this evening, wanna wait for Atlas 'great conquerer' to be there as well, along with his right-hand man and those monsters that he calls his personal guard I might add?''

This seemed to convince Orthos, Alexander, however, seemed far less scared of that prospect. ''I could take him.''

This time Aurus that facepalmed, he simply couldn't believe his team. Did they even realize how much danger they were about to throw himself into?

As if he had been reading his thoughts Alexander closed the distance between them and put his hand reassuring on Aurus shoulder. ''Don't worry, you know that we can do it, I mean, when have we ever failed?''

Aurus raised his eyebrow. ''Well, there was that time when...''

But it did not seem as if Alexander actually wanted an answer. ''Exactly, never. Today will be no different. Honestly, I am more concerned about what will come afterward?''

''You mean getting out again?''

But Alexander just shook his head.

''No, after that. I mean, even if we can get the princess, that won't stop Ironwood or her husband and they will sure as hell be out for our blood.''

''Yes but it will be a start. People will see that it is possible to fight back, that there are people not taking things lying down. It will shake things up, give hope to the oppressed and shake the morale of those dogs.''

But looking at his comrade's faces he could see the doubt that lay in Orthos eyes.

''You don't think so? Because every way I look at it we look like the bad guys. There are some things that are just not done.''

Orthos let out a small sight.

''Look, I am not saying we ain't doing what needs to be done, I am aware how desperately we need some big success. An opportunity like that won't come again for a long time. I am just not all that sure if the people will agree with us there. Look at them, some impressive looking guy throws around some patriotic lines and they all eat it up. They will simply portray us as some terrible terrorists and the people will not even question them. And honestly, in this case I could not even blame them.''

But Alexander just let out a boisterous laugh. ''No one has ever said that being a hero was easy. You will see, in time they will realize the truth.''

Orthos just shook his head. ''That's what I am scared off.''

Suddenly Morgan joined the talk again. ''All this boasting is nice and all but if we want to get anything done we should really start now, as Aurus put it so nicely, we really do not have all day.''

Orthos and Alexander both looked like they did not quite agree with her but one sharp look of him made them back away, the time for joking was over.

''You are right, we are moving out, Morgan, show us the way, Orthos keep an eye out for guards.''

''Sure thing.''

''You got it, boss.''

And with that, they set out on their mission.

.

.

.

''Damn, talk about having too much money.''

He had to agree with Orthos. Who the hell had a private library bigger than some people's whole homes? But that aside he still had to-

''The same kind of people who would have a secret escape tunnel in a library?''

Again, he had to agree with Alexander as well but that didn't change that he had to-

''You think we could grab some of this stuff on our way back?''

His eyebrow started twitching violently.

''You guys do remember that keeping up my semblance requires a lot of concentration, right?''

But Orthos just waved him off. ''Don't worry, just ignore us.''

''Oh, I am about to, believe me, I am sure the cameras will enjoy seeing your ugly mug. Now be quiet, I can make us invisible, not unhearable.''

All three of them made a zipping motion across their mouths. Sadly, the silence did not make it easier to navigate the halls of the mansion itself. He had a rough idea of where to go but nothing more. What worried him even more, was that they had not even seen a single guard yet. Surely the Schnee wasn't careless enough to station all defenses outside the manor? The whole thing just smelled of a trap.

The moment they turned around the next corner he instantly cursed himself for his thoughts. At the other end of the long hallway they were in, there stood a giant ethereal knight. He quickly signaled his team to stay quiet, after all, it couldn't possibly know there were here, right?

**''Attention Intruders, I welcome you to this home of mine.''**

He just had to tempt fate, hadn't he? A quick look revealed that his comrades were just as shocked as upon hearing the voice of their target coming from a speaker.

**''I know you are there, hiding is no use.''**

She was just bluffing, she was probably broadcasting across the whole manor. They were still invisible to the human eye, there was no way she would know where exactly they were.

**''This is your only chance, surrender yourself and face judgment or be put to death like the criminals you are right here and now.''**

Yeah sure, as if any of them would do that. He trusted in his semblance, he knew there was no way they could have been spotted, they would need a... Grimm for that. Staring straight at the ethereal form of the Knight that still stood on the other end of the hallway his eyes widened in panic.

''RUN, NOW!''

But it was already too late. If seeing the knight had already been a shock to Aurus and his team then what now stood behind them almost caused them to faint.

''No goddamn fucking way. How is that even possible?''

Orthos words hit the nail right on the head. Standing behind them was Adam Taurus, the fallen leader of the white fang. Glowing in the same ethereal light his face was twisted in a hateful grimace, part of him bound to the one that had slain him until she was well would meet her end.

**''I see that you have made your choice. I do not know why you are here but I have an assumption. Let me assure you, your cowardly act never had any chance of succeeding. Now die knowing that all your efforts were futile.**

But they weren't trained hunters for nothing.

''Take down that apparition of Taurus and let's get out of here.''

The moment he had finished speaking Orthos dropped a smoke grenade to shield them from view. Knowing that the smoke would not offer much protection against the type of enemy they were facing, they quickly burst out of it and tried to overwhelm the enemy before them.

Orthos opened the fight by unloading his revolver into the target. At least that had been the plan, had the figure not moved out of the way, dodging a punch from Alexander at the same time, his gauntlet instead hitting the Wall and taking out a good chunk of it.

Luckily he had already brought up his shotgun and with a quick aim, he shot upon their enemy the moment he had landed. He could she Morgan thrust her spear at the man that had just drawn his sword to block the shotgun blast Aurus had just shot at him. Aurus didn't have the time to follow up on his attack however and, shifting his Shotgun into Axe form, he quickly turned around and blocked the strike from the Knight that had already reached them.

Knowing that he would likely not win a contest of strength with his enemy he quickly rolled away only to see dust bullets slam into the knight's chest, the small explosions sending him stumbling back a bit. He shot his partner a quick thanks before jumping towards the knight and trying to take advantage of the moment they had gained.

Sadly the knight had managed to regain it's bearing once again and blocked his strike. Behind him he could hear the roar of Alexanders flamethrower, hopefully engulfing Taurus. He prayed to the brothers that flames would actually hurt those things. Having no time to let his attention waver however he quickly focused on his opponent again who had just been struck by Morgans spear. Using the created opening he switched his axe back to its shotgun form and fired at the knight. To his immense relief, they actually hit their target. He once again switched his weapon and got ready for another attack when he noticed the Knight retreating a few steps.

His head quickly snapped around towards the rest of his team. But they seemed to have driven their opponent back as well. Taking the opportunity, he nodded to Morgan and made way to join their teammates in breaking past Taurus and back to the secret tunnel. He was halfway there when he realized their mistake, they had failed to take into account the wall that Alexander had destroyed. Looking out of it he could make out the faint blue light of a spider droids main canon.

''SHIT! GET AWAY FROM THE HO-''

Before he could finish his warning a giant energy blast impacted right in their midst. He was ripped off his feet and thrown against the opposite wall, his orientation completely lost. He had to quickly get up again before their enemies could...

**''I admire your efforts at least but you never had a chance from the start, now perish!''**

''Arrrrgh!''

Quickly giving his head a shake to get rid of his remaining dizziness he searched for the source of the scream and froze. Before him, not three meters away lay Alexander, his upper half that is. Apparently Morgan had noticed the same, because she carelessly threw herself at the knight, it's blade still covered in Alexanders blood, her spear aimed at its head.

''I WILL DESTROY YOU!''

For a moment it seemed as if she would hit, then the knight suddenly disappeared before appearing again behind her impaling her, with his blade through her stomach. That couldn't be his team couldn't be- ORTHOS! Where was he? he still had to be alive. His hope was quickly dashed when he saw his partner unload his entire magazine at Taurus who just blocked every single of them before unleashing an energy wave that left no trace of Aurus' partner of 10 years.

**''I feel like laughing, did you really think such a pathetic effort would be enough to end my life? Know your place!''**

That was a joke right? They had been Huntsman for years, it couldn't be over so quick, could it? Yes, it truly was just one grand joke. You were supposed to laugh at those, weren't you?

And with that Aurus broke out into laughter, or was he crying, he honestly could not tell anymore. His pain was not to be a long one though, wasting no time the knight pulled out his blade from Morgans now limb body and swung it towards his neck.

What a stupid fucking joke.

.

.

.

Jaune really hated his luck. He had just gotten home for the first time in two months only to learn that earlier that day there had been an attempt on Weisse's life. Luckily she didn't seem to have been hurt. Nonetheless, he wrapped her into a tight hug as soon as he saw her.

''Thank the brothers you are alright, I was so worried when I heard the news, Weiss.''

But Weiss just brushed her hair out of her eyes and put on a smug smile.

''Don't worry, I have put the problem... on Ice.''

...

...

Behind her, Jaune could see two guards carry a blood-soaked body bag. Weiss just raised her eyebrow impatiently.

''What?''

''... too dark Weiss.''

All his response got him was a little pout.

''One day someone will laugh about my jokes.''

Yeah, out of fear maybe. This, of course, was yet another thought he would have to be stupid to actually voice.

.

.

.

**Well, as you can see this chapter was different. Why did I switch perspectives that hard? Simply, I had the feeling that I made everyone that opposed Atlas a bit to unpersonal? Not sure if it is the right way to describe it. Point is that I wanted to show the other side a bit more in focus. The other reason was simply wanting to have a chapter that is a bit more action packed so to speak. On that note, after this chapter these fairly unconnected side stories will stop in favor of a bunch of chapters that are a bit more directly connected (of course those already existing are kinda as well, all playing during different times of the same story(of course all in chronological order)) but I mean without so many time between them.**

**Now towards questions that may arrive.**

**Didn't they say that Weiss was helpless at the moment?**

**Sure, because like you maybe noticed from some of my earlier chapters, she is pregnant at the moment. Therefore their assumption would be sound... would it not be for her semblance.**

**Why the hell could Weiss summon Adam?**

**Simply, because like I described at the very start of my ff with the help of Ironwood they took down Adam, I simply decided that it was Weiss that landed the killing blow. It also makes for very good news, doesn't it? Heir heroicly takes revenge for her family. Anyways, the way winter describes their ability in canon makes me believe that this kill would fulfill the conditions they need to summon their slain foe.**

**Sure, Grimm do not need to see people to find them but why was the knight out anyways?**

**Simply, the tunnel was not as unknown as the guard they bribed thought. In fact, that was the very same one they used to get in Adam when they tricked him.**

**What exactly are those four's abilities and weapons?**

**Aurus can create a small area of invisibility, though he needs to concentrate on it, so it is of not much use in a fight. Aside from the fact that it would make the enemies that are in the range of the field invisible as well. He uses a big axe that can be transformed into a shotgun.**

**Orthos has heat vision. He uses a sniper rifle but if forced to fight in close quarters like in this fic he switched to revolver and knife. He also carries smoke grenades for obvious reasons.**

**Alexander is way stronger than a normal human (or Huntsman). He uses two gauntlets who have a flamethrower built into them.**

**Morgan is a living lie detector. She uses a long spear that can be taken apart and transform into a pair of swords (though she never got to use it in this fic and never will seeing how they were one-offs for the purpose of being killed off)**

**Well, that was it for this chapter, until next time.**

**And always remember citizens, Atlas protects.**

**If you have any other questions just ask and I will happily answer them.**

**As always every review is welcome.**

**The chapter has been beta read by Murphy Sl4w**


	7. An old friend

**Welcome back to another chapter... well, those few who actually still read this story. Like I promised now a few more chapters will follow that play closer together, after all before now they were in the right order but obviously months or weeks in between them. Also, as becomes obvious in this chapter I decided that Ren lives in the Mansion as well, why? Pretty simple, seeing how I killed off most of the cast Nora is dead as well, meaning that Jaune is literally the only family Ren has left, so it would make sense if neither Jaune nor Ren would be all that interested in Ren being too isolated from him. And it's not like there isn't enough space. **

**Also, I apologize for the short length of this chapter but it is mostly setup and I didn't want to draw that out too much.**

.

.

.

It had already been close to ten in the evening when Ironwood had decided to visit. It wasn't as if Jaune wasn't happy about Ironwoods visit but he was not used to him showing up so suddenly and without any prior notice. It had been quite the shock when he had suddenly appeared, well, as sudden as he could with all the protection around the Mansion. The important part was the question of why Ironwood felt the need to appear so suddenly.

When greeting and leading him into the meeting room, Ironwood had given no indication as to the reason of his visit. But he had assured Jaune that the topic was not so urgent that they couldn't take the time for Weiss and Ren to join them. Both had been just as confused as him about Ironwoods arrival, at least he wasn't alone.

''If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you here so late sir?''

A stone fell from his heart when he saw Ironwoods smile, it seemed it was good news, probably very good if he hadn't thought it could wait until tomorrow.

''A very good question my friend. Let me first counter your question by one of my own. What is our goal and who are we fighting against?''

Okay, where was he going with this?

''To protect the world from the Grimm and those that control them. For that, we continue to spread our influence across remnant.''

Ironwood nodded once.

''Correct and who exactly controls the Grim?''

This time it was Weiss who answered.

''Salem of course. But why is that important now?''

At her question Ironwoods grin widened.

''Because our spies in the remains of the White Fang just informed me of something very interesting.''

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

''Interesting?''

Ironwood gave another nod.

''Indeed. It seems that there is still a rather large base of them left in Vacuo.''

Now Ren raised his voice.

''But how does that relate to Salem? Don't get me wrong, knowing that those White Fang scum still have such large bases left is important information but surely they are not important enough for Salem to receive important Information?''

But Ironwoods smile stayed on his face.

''No, they aren't but they have something even better.''

Better then information on Salem?

''What could the White Fang have that is even better than that?''

''An old friend.''

These three words managed to shock all three of them, all of their friends were dead, except... Jaune had to know.

''You don't mean?''

''I do. The White Fang have managed to capture Ozpins new host.''

''But how? Even in a new body, Ozpin should be skilled enough to evade those terrorists, they are only a shell of what they once were.''

''Normally he would have been. But it seems as if his new host was very young this time, which also explains why we have not heard of him until now.''

He almost couldn't believe it, they had found Ozpin again, this was great. But still, if that was the case then why were they wasting time now? Before he could ask Weiss had already done so.

''Then what are we waiting for? Salem could already send her subordinates to take him to her?''

But Ironwoods smile did not fade.

''I do not doubt that, they won't be more welcome then us though.''

Did he mean what Jaune thought he was meaning?

''Are you saying that they have gone against Salem?''

''That is exactly what I am saying, they were demanding her to promise to leave Menagerie alone in exchange for him.'

''Are they crazy? She will just send her subordinates to kill them and take Ozpin.''

Ironwood shrugged his shoulders.

''Probably, they are after all pretty much all that is left of the White Fang. Zealots the whole lot of them. They are probably arrogant enough to think that Salem would not want to take them on. What is important that we absolutely can't allow Ozpin to fall into her hands. I already gave orders to prepare as many ships and troops as possible until tomorrow evening.''

Ren once again raised his voice.

''Is that soon enough.''

Jaune decided to answer his brother in all but blood instead of Ironwood.

''It should be. Whoever she sends has to bypass our troops already in Vacuo. Our presence there is the biggest by account of Vacuos rather... limited government.''

Ironwood confirmed his evaluation with another nod.

''That is correct. I came to the decision that it is more important to have enough troops prepared then to rush it and possibly be unable to take the base quick enough or at all. I will personally take command of the Fleet.''

This surprised Jaune.

''But what about me sir? You are needed here in Atlas.''

''This is too important to allow anything to go wrong. Which means we need to bring everything we can. You cannot take command of the Fleet and lead the ground invasion at the same time. I need you three and Winter in there to make sure that we get Ozpin, that is if you are ready to fight?''

And with those words, he shot a concerned look at Weiss who waved his concern off.

''No need to worry about me. It has been 2 months already since Jade's birth, it would be embarrassing if I wasn't able to fight again as of now.''

No one wanted to point out to her that it would have been entirely reasonable, her standard for things had always been higher than most. Not to mention that they all would feel much better with both Schnee sisters taking part in the operation.

Finally, Ironwood gave her a thankful nod before addressing them again.

''In that case, there should be nothing that can stop us. We will get back Ozpin and with him, we will finally be able to take down this wretched woman.''

He raised the glass that was standing before him.

''For Atlas.''

Ren raised his glass as well.

''For our friends.''

Weiss followed.

''For the world.''

Finally, he himself raised his own glass.

''For the future.''

.

.

.

**Well, that was it already for this time. I didn't want to draw it out too much because it really is pretty much just setup and a bit of exposition. And different from my ''Dawn of a new age'' fic it wouldn't feel right to put a bunch of jokes in here like I did in the setup chapter in that one. As you probably guessed the next chapters will deal with rescuing Ozpin and introducing him to the situation. **

**As always every review is welcome. And of course any tip as well, I am aware that my writing is not the best to say it nicely, so any tip on how to improve is welcome.**

**And always remember, Atlas protects.**


	8. Notice

Just a quick heads-up that while I write slowly because well, I do not have that much time and a lot of video games and anime to catch up on (and I mean a fuckton), this story will be continued. I am currently in the process of updating the already written chapters of this fanfiction. I do this mainly because I do sadly not have much of a talent for writing longer stories and my stories have many problems.

So I do my best to make stuff I want to show clearer (for example make Atlas and Jaune seem less... good so to speak. Yeah, they are the protagonists in that story but the whole idea is supposed that they basically represent forced order and security but of course also force their own government onto the people. They are still not supposed to be villains though because such extreme measures can seem quite reasonable when you look at how fucked Remnant is, giving up some of your freedom for your survival and all that.

Also, I want to fix some grammar mistakes and add a bit more stuff to make chapters feel less rushed. Anyway, that is basically it, have a nice day and I hope my story entertained you at least a bit.

Chapters updated as of now:

Home, part 1

Home, part 2

A different view


End file.
